The Evil That Spawned Me!
by N. G. Silver
Summary: *incomplete* What would happen if there wasn't any english censors and the cast were more like normal teenagers? (Sequel to "Legacy of the Negaverse!")


'**The Evil That Spawned Me…'**

**Sailor Moon: Legacy of the Negaverse**

**Legalities:**

**Sailor Moon and all related characters are the sole property and copyrighted by their creator Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, I'm just using them. N. G. Silver (me) copyrights all other characters not related to SM.**

**This story was written by N. G. Silver, the idea and story is solely mine. Your use of this story is for entertainment purposes only, if you wish to publish this story on a webpage ask me first, then give me the credit needed and disserved. In other words, keep this here!**

**Timeline:**

**This story is essentially the sequel to the first story. **

**Please direct any and all comments to thank you.**

**Prologue**

**Serena awoke in a deep sweat, her sheets saturated with her own bodily fluids. The pain and torture of a thousand nights over and over experienced in the span of only hours. The suffering of a million souls all compressed into one immortal instant. DEATH.**

**It was a disturbing dream, one that irritated every inch of her being, sight, sound, touch, smell, taste, each were aroused in every way imaginable, and even some unimaginable. She felt fear, uncertainty, distrust, loneliness, each to an extent no human mind can comprehend. A 2nd DEATH.**

**The dream was eternal, never ending yet never really beginning. A paradox of loop holes, quantum leaps, and 2nd chances. Yet, in that one waking instant it was all gone.**

**_What was that dream?_ Serena thought as she looked around the room to see where she was, _Where am I? I don't remember anything… _Serena was about to get out of her bed when she was startled by the sound of the room's door opening and a slender young woman walk through it. **

**"****I see you're awake my dear." Said the young woman as she approached the bed, "We were beginning to worry if you would ever wake up!" She paused for a moment as she placed her right hand on Serena's forehead checking for a temperature. "You were lucky that you landed in the back of our pick-up truck, if it wasn't for the loose foam in it I doubt you could have survived that fall. By the way, what were you doing last night that made you fall?"**

**Serena stared at her bed sheets for a moment in deep concentration trying to remember what had happened the previous night, "I don't know…."**

**The woman stood up, "Amnesia, hmm, it must have been the fall. Tell me, do you know who you are?" **

**Serena looked up into the woman's dark blue eyes and said the first thing that popped into her head, "Serena…" _Is that my name?_**

**"Hmm, do you remember where you live?" the woman asked trying to find out the depths of Serena's illness.**

**"I don't know…" Serena replied, her lack of memory was beginning to frustrate her.**

**"Is there anything else that you DO remember?"**

**"A boy…"**

**_Hmm, boyfriend?_ Thought the woman as she asked, "Do you know this boy's name?"**

**"Kyle…" Serena could find nothing else that she could remember, her mind was completely blank.**

**"Well, at least you remember something." The woman stated with a warm and loving smile, "You're welcome to stay here until you regain your memory."**

**Serena thought about the woman's offer for a moment, "I don't think there is anywhere else I can go…"**

**"It's no problem, we'll get you straight in no time." Replied the woman, "Besides, our daughter could use someone her age to talk to."**

**"Thank you…" Serena stopped as she thought of something, "I never did catch your name did I?"**

**The woman smiled, "No I suppose you didn't, my name is Mrs. Linarota Hinitora, but you can call me Lina."**

**Serena was about to speak when she heard her stomach growl, "Heheh, um…"**

**Lina giggled a little, "I understand, it's almost dinner time and I'm sure you're probably starving. Dinner should be ready in a few minuets, Mr. Hinitora should be here soon with our daughter so you can meet them both then."**

**"Sounds great." Serena replied with a faint smile as she noticed that she was only wearing her undergarments. "Um, is there something better that I can wear than this?"**

**"Sure, you can borrow some of Shina's clothes, give me a moment and I'll get them." Lina said before she left the room to grab the clothes.**

**_Why can't I remember anything?_ Serena thought as she stared at the empty doorframe, _and why did I have that dream?_**

**Kyle sat still and quiet in his seat as he rode upon the monorail in the direction of Okinawa, night was already beginning to fall upon the countryside and Kyle's hopes of finding Serena that day was beginning to diminish.**

**"Attention passengers, final stop before returning to Tokyo, the town of Okiyama will be reached in five minuets. I repeat, final stop before returning to Tokyo, the town of Okiyama will be reached in five minuets." Came the voice of the operator over the intercom.**

**"Huh?" Kyle spoke confused, "I thought this train went to Okinawa?"**

**An old man sitting across Kyle looked over at the boy with a look of surprise, "Okinawa you say? Hmm, that's on the other side of Tokyo. You can't reach it my monorail."**

**"Hmm, but the map said that the final stop was going to be Okinawa." Kyle stated as he looked at the map, the Kanji on it was a little older then the Kanji he studied.**

**"Let me see your map." The man said. Kyle handed him the map and watched as the old man studied the writing.**

**"Well this map is about fifteen years old." The old man stated after a moment of concentration. "The Kanji on it is a bit more complex then what you might have learned. You read it wrong, that's all." The man paused for a moment as he sat down next to Kyle showing him the map, "You seem like a nice boy, I'll help you out a bit…"**

**Kyle thanked the old man for his directions as he got up to get off at the final stop before the monorail headed back to Tokyo.**

**"****I hope you find the girl." The old man said as the doors closed and the monorail speed off toward Tokyo.**

**Kyle sat down back in his seat and stared at his map for a few more minuets, "I really gotta catch up on my older Japanese Kanji. I probably wouldn't have wasted a day of searching if I didn't skip out of those classes." Kyle remembered back to the time when he was first learning Japanese, the language seemed so familiar yet was so distant to him as he learned to recognize the Kanji and speak the tongue. It seemed like he already knew the language, yet all he knew was English. _Was I born in America?_ He thought, _I can't even remember…_**

**Kyle stared at the skyline as the sun began to set behind the trees, a whole day of searching lost due to a simple mistake in reading. He now had only 2 days before the autopsy was to be preformed on the other Sailor Scouts. He knew now how to get to Okinawa, the problem at hand now was finding out where Serena is. _I suppose I need to hit the sack when I get home, tomorrow's gonna be a long day._**

**N. G. Silver stood at the window of his 50th floor office staring at the sunset, a sight that always seemed to fascinate him. At the sight of the man one would not expect him to be caught up in such things as sunsets and the intellectual factions that he constantly took part in. He was a tall man, built fairly well with moderately sized muscles. He sported blond hair and deep sea blue eyes behind the dark sunglasses he wore constantly. A scholar of sorts he always kept a book on his desk, where he also spent hours writing about the workings of the universe. It was his job as the most evil person on the Earth to know everything about what he would soon conquer.**

**"Well, it seems my plan is fanning out quite nicely." He spoke with a calm tone as he sat down in his chair and stared down at the book upon his desk, "Yes, with that idiot son of mine lost in his search for Serena, he will be lucky to find her in time to save the scouts. I told the boy not to skip out on his advanced Kanji classes!" he paused for a moment as his fatherly emotions died down, "Heh, and now that Sailor Moon has reduced herself to a childlike state, I doubt that she will ever be able to come back to reality. It's funny, it's like her emotions over her 'killing' Kyle caused her to return to a normal girl."**

**NG stared down at the book reading a passage about amnesia and the power of the mind and crystal to overcome all physical and mental disabilities. He hopped that Kyle had not been able to retain the Silver Crystal, as he himself was unable to find it. "Oh well," he said as he read on, "I suppose a little challenge would be fun… of course my favorite entertainment will come from Lita as she fails to kill Kyle!" NG thought back to his past, back to what Kyle would call the present, _This is really going to be interesting…_**

**Chapter 1**

**The search for the lost**

**Serena sat on top of a hill behind the Lina's house, the sweet young woman who has allowed her to stay with her family in their house until she regained her memory. The light and gentle breeze blew over Serena as she stared at the night sky, clear of all clouds, the stars sparkling and the moon bright and whole as it sent it's rays down upon it's onlooker. She sighed and closed her eyes, the peaceful scenery holding her tight, relaxing all of her muscles as she lied down upon the grass and began to dream.**

**At the bottom of the hill stood Shina, Lina's only daughter and the only girl in the town her age. Her brown silky hair ran down to her knees much like Serena's and her eyes were the shade of the night sky of the city, a bluish-gray that seemed to penetrate deep into the soul of anyone who stared at them. She was curious about this new girl, since the only girls her age lived in the city she had no one to talk to.**

**Walking up to Serena Shina noticed that Serena had her eyes closed so decided not to walk too heavily as she sat down next to her. Serena didn't seem to notice that Shina was there so she decided to stare at the same scene Serena had been staring at. Her senses calmed as the serene scenery loosened her muscles and she too lied back on the grass.**

**The two lied there for a while, neither saying a word; instead they just stared at the sky and the inside of their eyelids. The silence was broken by Serena's sigh, "It's beautiful."**

**"What?" Shina inquired.**

**"The night sky, the trees and the grass, they're all so beautiful. I could just stay here forever, not a worry in my mind."**

**"Yeah?" Shina asked, Serena nodded and they both looked back at the stars. "Well, I've lived here for fifteen years, the scenery's lost its soothing touch on me. I wonder what it's like to live in the city, to be surrounded by people constantly going from one place to another, a never ending drone of souls wandering about their every day lives." She paused for a moment as she turned her head at Serena, "You lived in the city, do you remember anything about what it was like?"**

**Serena sighed lightly then turned her head toward Shina, "No, my mind's completely blank. Perhaps I'll tell you when I do remember." Shina nodded, "Personally I'd rather live out here, away from everything, no one to bother you as you go about your daily life oblivious to the troubles of the world. Peaceful and serene."**

**Shina giggled, "It looks like we both live in the wrong places huh?"**

**Serena smiled, "Yep, the wrong places…"**

**"It's hard not remembering anything isn't it?"**

**"I wouldn't call it hard, more like confusing, not knowing for sure who you are, where you're from, who you're boyfriend is." Shina giggled a bit and Serena joined in as well. "It's not that funny you know."**

**"I know, I couldn't help myself." Shina said, "I don't know who my real parents are, just like you I haven't got the faintest clue." She paused for a moment, "You see when I was really young my parents found me lying on a sidewalk alone somewhere in the 10th district of Tokyo. They took me in and raised me as if I was their own, Lina is unable to have children so it's like we were made for each other."**

**"So in reality you're just as lost as I am?" Serena asked.**

**"Yep."**

**"Then it seems we may have more in common they either of us know…" Serena paused as she heard a call out to them from Lina. "Guess it's time for us to go inside."**

**"Yeah." Shina said as she stood up, "Say, do you want to go shopping tomorrow? Tomorrow's Saturday and there isn't much to do here other then shop."**

**"Sounds like fun." Serena replied as she stood up, "But perhaps we should get inside first or else we might not be able to go anywhere tomorrow!"**

**"Right."**

**They both walked off down the hill and towards the house, each now somewhat closer to the other then before. Off in the shadows a silent figure watched as Serena and Shina walked away, the figure smiled and cried at the same time. _Serena, you've found happiness again, but at what cost?_ The figure then disappeared without a trace.**

**Kyle yawned as he got off the bus at the bus stop as the kind old man had directed him. Looking around he noticed only a few busses were stopped and awaiting passengers at that point. He hoped that one of them was heading to Okinawa, he didn't want to delay his search any longer.**

**"When does the next bus to Okinawa depart?" he asked the cashier at the ticket booth.**

**"Okinawa you say? Hmm…" the balding man looked down at his book flipping through the pages, "Ah here it is, the next bus for Okinawa leaves in three hours, you just missed the last one by five minuets. Would you like to buy a ticket?"**

**A look of disappointment and also relief flashed across Kyle's face as he nodded his head and handed the man the rest of the money he had received in the mail. _I wonder how he knew I was going to need that much. _He thought as he thanked the man, walked over to a bench, and sat down putting his return ticket and Serena's one way in a small black bag he was carrying. The contents of it he hopped would help Serena's memory, but actually he wasn't sure any of it would be of any help.**

**_What should I say to her? Will she even know who I am?_ Kyle thought as he sat in wait for the bus that would bring him to his 'killer'.**

**"Come on sleepy head, the mall's this way!" Shina said as she dragged a still groggy Serena down the street toward the Okinawa shopping center.**

**"Can't a girl get a little more sleep? I mean it's like we were waking up for school or something!" Serena called still sleepy and confused by the dream she had had the night before.**

**She didn't get much sleep that night because of the dream; it startled her to think about it. She saw the boy, the one she believed to be Kyle, standing right in front of her, eyes closed as he awaited something. Then without warning she saw a blast of white energy enter his body from the end of a scepter she was holding to his chest. He flew backwards to the other side of the room, blood spilling onto the floor in a stream that ended with a pool around him. He winked at her as he flew away from her, but now his once radiant blue eyes that were full of life were blank and dull, dead.**

**"I killed him." She thought out loud catching the attention of Shina who stopped dragging Serena and was now staring directly at her.**

**"You killed who?" Shina asked out of curiosity and shock at what her new friend had said out of the cold blue.**

**Serena looked up at Shina with a look of confusion and distress, "Oh nothing, I was just remembering a dream I had last night. That boy that I remember was in front of me and I killed him with some sort of scepter I was carrying."**

**Shina's eyes were wide open in shock, "A scepter? You mean like the one Sailor Moon uses?"**

**Serena looked lost as she replied, "Who's Sailor Moon?"**

**"Oh I forgot!" Shina hit herself on the forehead, "Here, I'll show you."**

**Shina dragged Serena down the street until they came to a newsstand. Then Shina grabbed a tabloid with a large picture of Sailor Moon on the front, the heading on it said _Sailor Moon ate my children,_ "This is Sailor Moon, she's a super hero who goes around stopping bad guys and stuff. She throws this tiara and uses this scepter to stop them, and four other friends help her out as well."**

**"Looks like she's some kind of freak monster to me! Sailor Moon ate my kids! Hmpf…" Serena said as she turned the opposite direction obviously disgusted by Shina's lack of taste.**

**"Hey, you kinda look like her." Shina pointed out as she turned from the picture and Serena.**

**Serena turned around with an evil look on her face, "I am NOT a cannibal!" She screamed as she tore the tabloid from Shina's hands and then gently handed it back to the laughing man working at the newsstand. "Now come on!" She said as she grabbed a hold of Shina and started dragging her down the street.**

**"What's the big idea?" Shina called back to Serena.**

**"Sailor Moon want's to go shopping, and bad girls like you don't get a say so in it!" Serena smiled maliciously back at Shina as she started walking beside her.**

**"Your letting this go to your head aren't you?"**

**"For today I think I'll be Sailor Moon…" Serena started to run as she spoke, seeing the mall only a few blocks away.**

**"I thought you said you didn't want to be a cannibal!" Shina yelled as she tried to catch up with the now sprinting Serena. **

**"I did!" Serena yelled back giggling**

**"Oh boy…" Shina rolled her eyes at Serena who now lied face down on the pavement balling. _Well, at least she isn't sleepwalking anymore!_**

**"Bus stop 29, Okinawa; anyone wishing to get off please exit the bus at this time." Came the bus driver over a small intercom as the bus stopped and Kyle set foot in front of what looked like the government district of the town.**

**Taking a deep breath Kyle looked around the area, a very inactive portion of the town there were only a few people walking around the streets. Kyle looked down the street and saw the city building right next to the library. **

**_One of those places should be able to give me information._ Kyle thought as he began his walk down the nearly deserted sidewalk toward his first destination, the library. Looking up at a clock situated on a street corner he found the time of day quite disturbing, "The bus ride was longer then the monorail ride! It's 2 PM already, at this rate I'll be lucky if I find Serena today…"**

**_Please lead me to her,_ Kyle thought as he held onto Serena's locket, _she's my last hope…_**

**"Wow! Look at all of these, they're so beautiful!" Serena screamed with joy as her eyes lit up while looking at all of the jewelry in front of her, rubies, diamonds, sapphires and many more. She wanted to buy every one she saw, but she knew they were all too expensive.**

**"Don't these just totally match my eyes?" Shina asked as she sported some dark sky blue earrings and a matching necklace.**

**"Wow, those really look good on you Shina, how much are they?" Serena asked, awed at the sight of the jewelry.**

**Shina took off the earrings and necklace, placed them back into the box they came from and looked at the price tag. "Only 20,000 yen."**

**Serena looked disappointed. "And we already spent most of the money we had." She said as she looked at the bags both her and Shina were carrying.**

**"Oh well, maybe next month." Shina shrugged as she put the box back in its place and headed toward the door, Serena soon following.**

**Serena looked at the clock outside the store and said, "Jeez, four o'clock already. It's about time to head back, your mom's gonna worry about us."**

**Shina laughed. "Yeah, she'll have dinner ready by five when father gets back. Even Sailor Moon has to eat so, come on." Shina said as she grabbed onto Serena and pulled her away from the shopping district and toward Shina's house. **

**As Serena struggled out of Shina's grasp a small box fell out from one of Shina's bag. Serena picked it up and looked inside to find the set of jewelry they had just looked at. Narrowing her eyes Serena stopped Shina and showed the contents to her. "Where did you get this?"**

**Shina's face turned bright red when she realized what Serena was showing her. "Um, the jewelry store."**

**"And how did you pay for it?"**

**"Store credit."**

**Serena looked harder at Shina, grabbed her by the arm and set her down on a bench in front of their bus stop. "You stole it!"**

**Shina cupped her hands over Serena's mouth trying to quiet her down. "Someone might hear."**

**"With good reason! You know that's wrong!"**

**"That's coming from a person who doesn't even know her name for sure and has dreams about killing people." Shina stated as she turned away from Serena.**

**Serena growled for a moment before her anger passed. "Ok, tell me the whole story." Serena said calmly.**

**Shina faced the street as she explained, "Heh, I really don't know why I did it, or any of the other times I've done it. It's like I have this knack for it, I can't get caught, so I just do it without thinking most of the time."**

**Serena groaned with pain as her head began to pound and shot glimpses of images flashed before her eyes. "Your crystal?" She asked through the pain for no reason.**

**Shina knelt down beside Serena trying to see if she was all right. "Are you ok? What are you talking about?"**

**"I can see things, I don't know what they are but I believe they are parts of my memory." Serena paused as the pain began to go away and the images disappeared. "I can't make anything out except something about a crystal."**

**Shina helped Serena to her feet just as the bus stopped in front of them. "It's alright, you'll feel better when we get home." She said as she helped Serena onto the bus, grabbing their bags after sitting her down.**

**Kyle looked up from the map his head had been in as he turned a corner headed in the direction of the shopping district. Just as he did a bus pulled out of a stop and headed in the opposing direction. "I think the lady said that their house was down that direction." He said as he looked at where the bus was headed, "But right now I need something to eat." Kyle's stomach began to growl at him as he put the map away and headed toward a small diner a block away.**

**Two hours later Kyle walked out of a bus at the end of a long driveway, thanking the driver before he pulled away. "I can't believe I'm finally here." Kyle said as he stared down the drive the he believed went a good mile or so back. The setting sun tinted the leaves a shade of red as they swayed back and forth in the wind. Kyle took in a deep breath of the fresh country air, coughed a few times, and began his trek toward the house his letter said Serena would be staying at. "I only hope she'll be able to come back to us." Kyle said as he clenched onto the locket he kept in his pocket.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Decision**

**"Man that was a good dinner." Serena stated with a sigh as she laid herself down upon the grass. Shina sat next to her upon a hill overlooking the forest that her home was built inside.**

**Looking over at Serena, whose eyes were closed, Shina said, "Yeah, and you really stuffed your face in it too!"**

**"Did not!" Serena said back as she sat up to look Shina in the eyes. The closeness of the two's faces from each other left a short flash of deja vu in Serena's mind.**

**"Did too!" Shina shot back.**

**Serena crossed her arms and looked away in defeat after a moment, then she turned and added, "But you weren't much better."**

**"Pft!" Shina blew raspberries at Serena who blew them right back, again sparking another flash of déjà vu.**

**Shortly after the face off began, the look on each of their faces made them both break out into a fit of laughter. The sound of their laughter was so loud that they didn't even hear Lina calling out to them, nor did they notice the figure walking towards the hill they were both perched upon.**

**When the laughter finally did die down into a short chuckle Serena laid back upon the grass and stared up at the night sky. Thousands of stars in all shapes and sizes twinkled as they seemed to dance to and fro across the black drape of space. Serena was yet again caught up in the beauty of another country scene.**

**"Look at that sky, the stars really do show up way out here." Serena stated.**

**"Huh?" Shina questioned as she too laid on the grass and looked up at the stars. "Yeah, they really do don't they?"**

**"I wonder if you can see the stars like this in the city."**

**Shina smiled. "Not even from the tallest build." said she, "Only the moon shines this bright in the city."**

**"The moon, the guardian of the night and ruler of all things of the night. It's light shines bright in all parts of the world, and it's power reigns supreme over all the darkness. It is a beacon in the night, calling out to those in need, and helping them with its amazing power." Came a voice at the bottom of the hill. Both Serena and Shina shot around to see who was saying those words. Just as they did the shadow that voiced the words began to walk toward the girls.**

**"That same power has been bestowed upon the one who was born to that planet as its princess. Her power, which is the strongest alone, is unbeatable if combined with the power of each of the other planet's guardians." The shadow paused for a moment as he bent down in front of a terrified Serena. "It is for that reason that I have come here to find the moon's guardian, so that we might yet be able to save the other guardians in time to save our world."**

**Kyle held out his right arm towards Serena, "Sailor Moon, I have finally found you. Won't you come with me to save your friends?"**

**Shina dropped her jaw in shock, while Serena placed her hand almost instinctively against Kyle's. Kyle took Serena's hand and after standing up, he pulled Serena to her feet. They stood there for a moment before Shina slammed her fist into Kyle's face screaming, "Who the heck to you think you are, Casanova?" Shina grabbed Serena away from Kyle while he was still rubbing the side of his face Shina had hit.**

**Kyle bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off like that."**

**"I suppose I can forgive you, but that whole scene between you two was really weird."**

**Kyle bowed his head again. "I know it might have sounded awkward but it is the truth." Kyle paused as he stared straight into Serena's confused eyes, "Don't you remember me Serena? It's Kyle, I'm still alive."**

**Serena's eyes shot wide open as Kyle said those last words and she remembered the dream she had had the night before. The look on Kyle's face was the exact same as the one the boy had given to her before she killed him in the dream. These two faces, they were the same. "You mean me and you and that scepter, it all really happened?"**

**Kyle nodded. Serena fainted.**

**Shina jumped down beside Serena and helped her back to her feet. She stared daggers into Kyle's heart as he tried to get closer to Serena. "Just what the heck are you trying to do anyway? Kill her!"**

**Kyle immediately went on the defensive. "No, I'm simply trying to spark her memory. A simple faint is expected from anyone who sees the person they believed they had killed."**

**Shina jumped back in surprise, almost dropping Serena in the process. "You mean to tell me that the crazy talk about her dream and killing someone was actually a REAL memory?"**

**"Yes. In fact, I think the weight of that incident is what forced her to jump to the streets below and wound up in the back of your truck." Kyle stated as he pulled out a packet of ammonia, broke it open, and placed it under Serena's nose almost instantly waking her up. Kyle stepped back from Serena, allowing her to orient herself without going back into shock from his immediate presence.**

**"How did you know about that?" Shina asked as she helped Serena regain her balance.**

**Kyle smiled. "You could say a pigeon told me." Kyle stopped as he saw Shina begin to get mad. "I'll explain everything late, right now I need to see if she can remember anything else."**

**Kyle took a step toward Serena, who began to shake and shiver in Shina's arms the closer Kyle got to her. Kyle took a step back and Serena shouted, "Get away, I… I… I… I can't… I can't handle this right now." Serena's voice faded to a timid whisper as she continued to shake in Shina's arms.**

**Shina's anger all drained away as she watched Serena break down before her very eyes. Not knowing what to do in this kind of situation, Shina decided and what she thought would be best for the two. "I think it would be better if you left." She said while holding Serena protectively.**

**Kyle tried to get closer to Serena but stopped as he again noticed Shina's angry look. "Alright," he relinquished, "but let me give her this first." Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out Serena's locket, which her held out for either of them to grab a hold of.**

**"What is it?" Shina asked as he reached for the locket.**

**"It is Sailor Moon's locket, it gives Serena the power to transform. She lost it during her last battle and I wanted to return it to her." Kyle said as he handed Shina the locket.**

**"I'm sure she'll appreciate it when her memory returns." Shina thanked Kyle as he began to walk away.**

**Serena stopped shivering when she saw the locket in Shina's hand. Slowly pulling away from her, Serena grabbed a hold of the locket with both hands and examined it.**

**_She sure is fickle_, Shina thought as she watched Serena look the locket over. "Do you remember how it works?"**

**Serena looked at Shina. "Actually, I think I can remember something that went along with this, but I'm not sure."**

**"Well, try it then! You'll never know if it works unless you try it."**

**"Alright." Serena said as she took a deep breath, held the locket up in the air, and unknowingly shouted, "Moon Crystal Power!"**

**Before Shina's eyes a flash of golden light engulfed Serena, the light was so bright that it pained her to look at it. "Oh my god…" Shina stated as she fell to her knees in amazement.**

**Kyle, who was almost to the house, noticed the grass around him change from a shade of white to gold. Turning around he saw the golden light emanating from the top of the hill and immediately began to run in its direction. _It worked!_**

**"The moon." Serena said as she looked around at her surroundings. All around her were the remains of what seemed to be a grand kingdom. Shattered pillars of marble, dried up fountains with broken ornaments, and rubble lain all across the plain. Looking up she saw the earth shine brightly above her, so close she believed she could reach out and touch the clouds covering the sky, yet so far that it was in fact impossible.**

**Scouring the area, Serena came upon a skeleton lying on a fallen pillar with its right arm dangling beside it. Curious, she walked up to the remains and was surprised to find the dress still intact upon what remained of the body. The flowing silver dress reminded her of yet another image, this time of her in a dress almost exactly like it. _Why?_ She thought.**

**_Because you had worn it, daughter._ Came a voice from behind Serena. Turning around she saw a woman, dressed in the same flowing gown as the skeleton now behind her, and sporting the same hairstyle as herself.**

**_Yes, that was me, but don't worry about that. I'm here to help you regain your memory of a time long ago._ Said the woman.**

**"But how?" Serena asked.**

**_Always so full of questions. Follow me._ Said the figure as she led Serena toward a circular disk protruding from the ground. _Step onto that and call out moon crystal power._**

**Serena nodded and stepped onto the disk. Taking a deep breath she yelled, "Moon Crystal Power." Instantly activating a white light in the center of the disk and shot out though Serena and onto the surface of the earth. The light last for only a few seconds and when it was over Serena fell to her knees.**

**"Mother," Serena started as she stared at the woman with hurt eyes, "why didn't you return any of my memories of my earthly life?"**

**Serenity sighed as she gave a reassuring smile, _That memory only you yourself can bring out._ Serena dropped her head at the realization that she might never regain those memories_. But if you really do wish to regain you memory I can show you someone who can._**

**Serena was confused. "I thought you said only I can regain those memories."**

**_I did._ Serenity replied as she touched Serena on the forehead and instantly she vanished from the face of the moon.**

**"I thought you would come back." Shina stated as Kyle stopped beside her. The two stood there watching in awe as Serena continued to be engulfed by the light.**

**"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Kyle also stated. "If this works then perhaps she will have a chance."**

**Serena awoke to a dream. All she could see was fog as she got up from the hazy ground. When she took a step she felt like she was walking on air and quickly stepped back to where she had started, hoping that she wouldn't fall.**

**"Welcome back my princess." Echoed a voice from all around Serena. She turned circles around herself until she saw the hazy fog before her begin to diminish and a glowing white figure materialize into the shape of a man dressed in flowing white garb and clenching onto an Arabian sword.**

**"Are you the one my mother spoke about, the one who can help me remember my memories of earth?" Serena asked of the man as she looked up at him with starry eyes, admiring his handsome features.**

**He smiled behind the sheet that covered the lower half of his face. "I suppose you could call me that. I am you're lover."**

**Serena's jaw dropped in shock as his words sunk into her brain. _Well, if I am Sailor Moon, I guess my boyfriend could be another super hero as well._ "That's great, more things I don't know!" Serena acted to be angry, hoping he wouldn't notice her shock. "And how are you suppose to be able to bring my memories back?"**

**"First you need to answer me one question." The figure started, "Who would you rather have their earthly memories, you or your lover?"**

**"What are you talking about? You already said that you were my lover!" Serena yelled as her anger actually did begin to flare.**

**The man laughed as he pulled the cloth away from his face so Serena could see him speak. "What I said isn't entirely true. In actuality, I am only a mental projection of your lover's will to protect you. He is without memories as well." He paused for a moment to allow Serena to understand what he had said. "Unfortunately, I only have enough strength to bring back the memory of one of you. This is why you must choose."**

**Realizing the complexity of her decision, Serena sat down and began to think. However, her thought was cut short as the figure began to speak again. "I can however give you a compromise. I can return your memories of your life before you became Sailor Moon and still be able return your lover's memories. Your memories will continue to return to you however, unless you tell me to stop. I cannot guarantee how much of your lover's memories will return if you wish to have any more of you memory returned then that of your life before Sailor Moon." He paused to allow Serena to think some more. "Have you decided yet?"**

**Serena stood up. "Alright, return my memories of life before Sailor Moon. I know what to do when I wish to stop remembering."**

**"Alright." The figure said as he floated to the ground and walked over to Serena. "Now close your eyes."**

** After Serena closed her eyes, the figure bent down to face level with her and kissed her. Immediately, images of family members, fights, grades, friends, inhaling food, good times, bad times, pain, happiness, strife, fear, uncertainty, all flooded her brain. Memories of her life returned to her and she indulged herself in knowing that she was a flake and a complete klutz. Even all of the bad memories, she embraced them wholly as they were her memories.**

**Then came the point in her life when she met the cat named Luna. Yet instead of going on further, her memories jumped to a point very recent to where she was. She saw glimpses of her dream, the one where she killed the boy who gave her back her locket. Seeing herself as Sailor Moon she knew it was time to give up, but she drove on though her past, wanting to see more of what had happened.**

**It all happened quickly, her battle with herself as she destroyed her locket, the fight with Melvin, the loss of her friends, the loss of Kyle, then her death. She saw it all, and she cried. In her mind she fell to her knees and cried. The whole thought was horrifying, she stabbed a boy, a friend from school, she used her powers to kill another boy, a boy who was in love with her best friend. She drew blood from someone, she hurt them, neither was evil, neither were trying to destroy the world, and yet she killed them.**

**Then, in her mind she snapped. In her mind she screamed. She screamed a sorrowful howl full of pain and remorse. And she fell to the ground…**

**… sobbing before Kyle and Shina, who quickly knelt by Serena's side.**

**"What happened Serena?" Shina asked.**

**Serena looked up a Kyle and Shina, her eyes full of pain and dripping with tears, and forgot what she was crying about. Instead she stared blankly at the two, "I don't know. I met my mother on the moon and then my boyfriend, they each gave me a part of my memory back, but why was I crying?"**

**Shina and Kyle stared at each other in shock for a moment, dumbfounded at what had just happened to their friend, yet each knowing what they needed to do next.**

**"Come on, let's get you back into the house, you can explain the rest there." Shina said as she helped Serena to her feet and began to walk her toward the house. She stopped in mid-step however as she realized that she forgot something, "Oh yeah, you can come too Kyle, I'm sure you need a place to stay tonight. And you can tell us both more about what had happened the other night."**

**Chapter 3 Action **

**"… but I don't remember a single thing." Serena added. Her memories of the battles as Sailor Moon were completely erased.**

**"So, your memory has returned up until the point you became Sailor Moon, but after that…" Shina said.**

**"I can't remember." Replied Serena.**

**"Do you remember the other sailor scouts, your friends?" asked Kyle.**

**"The ones that died protecting me?"**

**Kyle nodded.**

**"Only as much as you've told me." Serena wished she could remember more, but she knew it was better that she didn't.**

**"Then I suppose you don't remember me either." Kyle stated.**

**Serena nodded. "But didn't you say that the others can be brought back to life?"**

**"Only if we get to them before the autopsy tomorrow."**

**"Then I must do my part. They died for me, I should bring them back."**

**"Thank you, Serena." Kyle said. "I hoped you would."**

**"I'll help too!" Shina added.**

**Kyle looked at Shina confused. "What can you do to help?"**

**"Who better to have on hand for a break in then a master shop lifter!"**

**"SHINA," Serena said. "I told you stealing is bad."**

**"Yeah, but this time I'll be using my skills for a good cause." Shina replied. "How were you planning on breaking in anyway?"**

**"Good point," Kyle added, "Glad to have you on the team. Now here's the plan…" The three spent the rest of the evening planning the next day's mission.**

**Serena sat across from Shina and Kyle on the bus ride back to Tokyo. Kyle and Shina were talking amongst themselves. From what Serena had overheard, the two across from here were two people who had much in common. Both have very little recollection of their childhood, both only knew English starting out, and both have special 'abilities'.**

**But Serena wasn't really concerned with the two, she was thinking. Most of her life had been given back to her; her love from long ago had his memory back. She knew she had a family, she knew she had friends, but she didn't know her best friends. She knew them as they were in the past, but not as they are now.**

**_But why is Kyle so adamant about saving these friends of mine? What reason does he have?_ Serena thought as she watched Shina and Kyle laugh together. The two of them had gotten so close compared to the night before when Shina was trying to chase him off of her property.**

**"Alright, so which one of them is your girlfriend?" Shina asked out of the cold blue, catching Serena's attention.**

**Kyle's eyes popped out of his head and he jumped back defensively, "What are you talking about?"**

**"Come on, you know that's why you thanked Serena for helping. That's why you searched all over Japan for her. It all because she's the only one who can bring your girlfriend back." Shina paused. "So, which one is it?"**

**Kyle looked at Serena for help, but she was just as into hearing the answer as Shina was. "Well, I guess you'll have to wait until we get there to find out."**

**"But…" Serena said before being cut short by a look Kyle gave to her.**

**"No buts about it, end of conversation. Besides," Kyle said as he stood up from his seat, "It's our stop."**

**Shina looked out the window to see the streets of Tokyo and the corner only a block away from the 10th district morgue. She had been so enticed in conversation that she had failed to notice their entrance into the city and was quite shocked that Kyle had. "Oh…"**

**Shina followed Kyle and Serena off of the bus, and like it was her first time visiting Tokyo, she stared up at all of the buildings surrounding her.**

**"Shina, snap out of it and come on." Called Serena from an alley beside the morgue.**

**"Oh, hi guys." Shina said as she came out of her blond moment. "Coming…"**

**"What are we going to do with you?" Kyle asked as Shina caught up with them.**

**"You're going to have to let me stay with you here in Tokyo when this is all over."**

**"Why's that?" Serena stepped back for a moment, shocked.**

**"That way I can go to school full time and hang out with people my age for a change." Shina had an evil grin on her face that scared Kyle as she continued, "Not much to ask for my services. Ne?"**

**Kyle chuckled. "We'll see, after the others are saved." Kyle stopped in front of a set of double doors. After trying to open them he determined that they were locked.**

**"Guess it's up to me." Shina said as she looked at the dead bolt lock. "Serena, give me a hair pin."**

**"But my hair will fall out."**

**"You want in or not?"**

**Serena reluctantly took out one of the hairpins holding her odangos up. "Here." She said as she handed the pin to Shina.**

**"Do you ever cut your hair?" Kyle asked as Serena's hair fell to her feet.**

**"It's against the rules. And besides, my hair style only works with hair this long."**

**Shina shot another evil glance back at Kyle. "Would you two shut up! I'm trying to concentrate here!"**

**"Gomen."**

**"Good, now that that's out of the way, I think we're in." Shina stepped back from the door as it opened up.**

**The three walked inside. The floor tile was extremely faded but a slight tint of green and blue could be made out from it. The lighting was quite poor. _Guess these people don't like that much light._ Serena thought as she rounded a corner and came to a receptionist desk.**

**"I'm sorry, the morgue is closed today. What business do you have?" Asked the man sitting behind the desk.**

**"You're up." Kyle whispered into Shina's ears.**

**Shina walked up to the desk and said, "Four of our friends have been missing for a few days. We heard that four girls were found dead and brought to this morgue. We wanted to identify them before they were autopsied."**

**The man looked the three over a few times then stood up. "Normally I wouldn't let kids in to see the dead, but those four do need to be identified. Come with me." He gestured for them to follow.**

**"That was easy, didn't even have to take his keys." Shina said as she followed the man.**

**"Don't get too happy just yet. Something's bound to go wrong…." Kyle started when he heard a scream come from the room ahead of them.**

**"Where's Serena?"**

**"I bet that was her. Let's go." Kyle and Shina both ran toward the scream and found Serena knelt on the floor, scared stiff.**

**Kyle knelt beside Serena. "What happened?"**

**Shina tapped Kyle on the shoulder and pointed at the wall of corpse lockers. "Look."**

**Kyle looked over and saw the receptionist hanging on the wall, one of the lockers thrust straight through his stomach.**

**"A woman in a sparkly blue dress came out of nowhere and killed him." Serena said between gasps. Her eyes were glued to the sight, unable to look away from pure fright.**

**"What is it?" Shina asked.**

**"Damn! I thought we killed all of them a week ago!" Kyle hit his fist against the wall.**

**"What are we going to do? The girls are already in the autopsy room." Shina said.**

**"We have to get to them before that thing does. If what I fear happened here is true, we won't have to fear the autopsy anymore. Those doctors are already dead." Kyle knelt down beside Serena again. "Serena, we need Sailor Moon. With my powers gone you're the only one who can kill that thing."**

**"How can I fight that?" Serena still couldn't move from shock.**

**"Never mind that, just come along." Kyle picked Serena up and ran in the direction of the autopsy room.**

**"Wait for me!" Shina called as she chased after Kyle.**

**"Oh my god!" Shina called as she looked inside the autopsy room's window. Three doctors were sprawled out on the floor, blood splashed all over the walls and floor.**

**"I hate those things." Kyle said as he set Serena down and looked straight into her eyes. "Serena, if you don't transform into Sailor Moon, your friends will be lost forever when that thing rips them apart like she did those doctors."**

**Serena looked at the carnage inside the room and then at Kyle. "How can I kill something that strong?"**

**"Trust me."**

**Serena nodded. "Moon Crystal Power!" She was engulfed in a ball of light, and then she was Sailor Moon.**

**"Look, there it is!" Shina pointed at the monster as she was walking toward one of the bodies lying on the table.**

**"Go on Serena, you'll know what to do." Kyle pushed Serena toward the door.**

**Serena took a deep breath and entered into the room. "Stop! I cannot allow you to defile the corpses of my friends!" Serena felt words come to her head. "I am Sailor Moon. In the name of love and justice, I'll punish you!"**

**The monster turned to took at Sailor Moon and laughed. "I thought you were dead, guess I'll have to fix that." The monster then lunged at Serena.**

**"Eeek!" Serena screamed as she barely dodged the monsters sharp nails again and again until she tripped on one of the doctors and fell.**

**"You can't be Sailor Moon. There's no way a klutz like you could have killed all of my sisters." The monster then lunged at Sailor Moon.**

**Serena started crying. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Serena felt a scratch on her knee and opened her eyes to find Kyle standing in front of her. The monster was lying dazed on the ground in front of him.**

**"I took care of her for you, now finish her." Kyle said as he stepped away.**

**Serena looked up at Kyle. "How?"**

**"Use your scepter."**

**Serena reached behind her back and a scepter appeared in her hands. Then more words formed in her head. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" The monster screamed as the energy the scepter emanated dissolved ever molecule on her body.**

**"I told you." Kyle said as he picked Serena up from the ground.**

**"What about my friends?" Serena asked.**

**"Nothing happened to them, they are all fine here on this table." Shina said from the other side of the room.**

**"This is your show from here Serena." Kyle said as he led Serena to the table.**

**Serena looked at her four fallen friends, their faces hadn't changed from when they were a part of her court. A tear ran down her cheek. "Now I'll repay your kindness." Serena pulled the locket from her chest, turning her uniform back into floating ribbons, and held it out in front of her. "Moon Crystal Healing!"**

**A beam of golden energy shot out from the crystal and engulfed each of the four bodies. They all began to pulsate with a golden light as the crystal's energy poured out into them. Serena then fell to the ground exhausted.**

**Shina helped Serena get back on her feet as Kyle ran over to Lita. Her body felt cold to the touch still as he grabbed hold of her hand. "Lita, come back to me." Lita's body then stopped glowing along with the others. "Please, come back." Kyle kissed her, and a tear fell onto her cheek.**

**Her eyelids began to open. "Kyle?"**

**"Yes, I'm right here."**

**She slowly sat up and looked around her, the other girls were beginning to come around as well.**

**"Serena…" Each of the girls said as they each sat up.**

**Serena smiled. "Hi guys."**

**Lita lurched forward as a shot of pain hit her chest.**

**"Take it easy, you're wounds still haven't healed fully." Kyle said as he helped Lita to her feet.**

**Lita felt the area where she had been shot; the flesh was still a bit tender. "I'm going to kill Melvin. I can't believe he had the gall to actually kill me!"**

**Kyle held Lita trying to keep her from hurting herself as she started unleashing her fury on the air in front of her. "It's alright Lita, everything is over. Melvin's already been punished."**

**At just about that same time a breeze entered the room and Lita felt a little chilly. She looked down at her body and noticed that her clothes were gone. "You PERVERT!" she screamed as she slapped Kyle then covered her body. The blood from Kyle's nosebleed had gotten all over her hand. "I can't believe you! Taking advantage of me while I was dead! I'm naked for crying out loud! Get me a blanket or something"**

**Kyle scurried around the room and grabbed the dress that the monster had worn. "Here."**

**Lita slapped Kyle again as she took the dress.**

**"What was that for?"**

**"For kissing me."**

**"I kiss you and you slap me!"**

**"I never said you could kiss me. Besides, you could have at least waited until I woke up so I could enjoy it too..." Kyle put his hand around Lita's mouth hopping she wouldn't say anything else in front of the other girls.**

**It was too late however as Shina was now up in Kyle's face. "So she's the one you like."**

**"Well I…" Kyle started before being hit on the head.**

**"Geez, you can't even answer the question." Lita yelled again.**

**Shina grabbed Lita and pulled her over by the rest of the girls. "Lita, you shouldn't treat him so harshly. I just met him last night, but ever since all he has talked about is finding you and bringing you back. Isn't that enough?"**

**Lita looked over at Kyle, who gave her a sheepish grin, and smiled. "Thanks Kyle." She then walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kyle melted.**

**"I feel left out. Why can't I have any boys trying to bring me back to life?" Mina asked.**

**"I bet he wouldn't even have brought us back if Lita hadn't died with us." Raye said.**

**"Come on Raye, Lita can't be the only reason he found Serena to heal us." Amy stated.**

**"Yeah, but it sure seems like it the way he's acting around her."**

**"Let's go home." Mina suggested.**

**"I agree." Amy said.**

**"Wait for me." Serena called, Shina fallowing her.**

**Kyle stared at Lita wearing the monster's dress. "What?" she asked.**

**"Nothing, just thinking how beautiful you look in that dress." Kyle said as his eyes stopped at Lita's chest and his nose started to bleed.**

**Lita slapped him again. "I haven't given you permission to look at those yet." She then walked off in the direction the other girls had gone.**

**"Hey, no fair. I already saw them."**

**"That's why I haven't given you permission yet!"**

**"Aww, come on…"**

**Chapter 4**

**Hiatus**

**The autumn air felt cool and comforting to Lita as she walked up the steps leading to the Cherry Hills Temple. The trees around her were all showing the signs of years end. Their leaves, once a bright green and pink color, were now a collage of different fall colors. And they were falling.**

**Lita knelt down to pick one up from the ground. As she looked at it, another leaf fell in front of her. She watched it. The day itself had passed rather uneventful for her. In fact, the falling leaves were perhaps the most action she had seen all day. She was restless.**

**"Taking your sweet time it seems." Kyle said as he walked down the steps toward Lita. He knew all too well the look on her face as she stared at the leaf; she wanted to fight. But that look changed when she heard him.**

**"You have a problem with my pace?" Lita started sounding almost irritated. "It's not like Serena is going to show up for a while."**

**Kyle smiled. "Of course. It's just, the girls are wanting to talk a bit before she gets here." Kyle offered his hand to Lita. "Come on."**

**Lita nodded, then took his hand and proceeded to walk up the stairs with him.**

**When they reached the top of the stairs Lita let go of Kyle's hand and walked on her own to the other girls. "Hi guys."**

**Kyle shrugged and followed her. "It seems she wasn't really lost at all."**

**Luna jumped down from the rock where Serena usually sits and walked to the center to the group. "Shall we begin?"**

**Artamis jumped down from Mina's lap. "What about Serena?"**

**"She isn't needed to begin this meeting." Stated Darien, who was leaning up against a tree.**

**Amy took her head out of the book she was reading. "Have you had any luck trying to return Serena's memory Luna?"**

**Luna shook her head. "I've tried the mind meld a number of times, both in her sleep and while she was awake. Each time I get the same result. She breaks the meld in a scream and falls on her knees crying." Luna let out a sigh. "It's like her subconscious is fighting me." Luna turned toward Darien. "How has your method been doing?"**

**"I haven't yielded a single memory trying to use the silver crystal." Darien said. "Have either of you girls had any luck?"**

**They all shook their heads.**

**"Have any of you thought that maybe she doesn't want to remember?" stated Kyle. "I mean, why else would she reject any of our methods?"**

**Before anyone had the chance to reply they heard the sound of scuffling feet down the path leading up to the temple. Serena had arrived.**

**Shina wasn't too far behind Serena as they ran up the steps leading to the temple. This was only her third meeting since she met Serena and she was late again.**

**"Hi everyone!" Serena called as she came to the top of the hill.**

**"Serena, your late again." Luna said.**

**Shina followed Serena into the circle where she stood next to Darien. "She just had to stop at every shop on the way."**

**"But this scarf I just got is so cute. Don't you guys think?" Serena retorted as she showed off her newest possession.**

**"Well, shall we begin?" Luna inquired after the noise settled down.**

**Kyle turned toward Darien and whispered in his ear. "But she does seem happy like this, doesn't she?"**

**"Yeah, almost too happy."**

**Serena opened her bedroom window and stared off at the moonlit night sky. The night was relatively quiet for Tokyo, but it wasn't anywhere near as quiet as the nights she spent with Shina at her house.**

**"Beautiful night, huh?" Shina inquired as she knelt next to Serena, both wearing pink nightgowns.**

**After that first day she spent in the city with Serena and her friends, Shina was bent on living in the city. After a little talk with her parents, it was agreed on that it would be best for Shina's studies if she lived closer to her school. The upcoming high school entrance exams would be stressing enough, so Serena's parents agreed to let Shina board with them. Ever since, each night felt like a slumber party for the two friends.**

**"Yeah…" Serena let out a sigh.**

**Shina turned her head toward Serena. "What's up?"**

**"I was just wondering when I would be able to get my memory back." Serena paused as she turned toward Shina. "You know what it's like to have a boyfriend and not remember how you met him?"**

**"But you do remember, you were a princess of the Moon Kingdom and he was a prince of Earth. You both fell in love and it's been that way ever since."**

**"I'm not talking about that!" Serena snapped back. "I mean, since then. Did we know each other from childhood, just met and clicked, or what? I don't even remember our first kiss!"**

**"What made you start thinking about all of this anyway?"**

**_I promised Lita I wouldn't tell, but who would Shina tell?_ Serena thought. "Promise you wont tell anybody." Shina nodded. "Well, I saw Lita and Kyle kiss in the park today."**

**Shina's eyes shot wide open. "So that's where you were today. Hmm, do you think that was their first?"**

**Serena shook her head. "No, at least not with how intimate they've been with each other lately. I wish Darien and I were that close."**

**"You know, with close intimacy comes warm bodies." Shina said.**

**"What's that suppose to mean?"**

**"Maybe she gave it up."**

**"No." Serena said, shocked at Shina's comment. "Lita's too much of a tomboy. Plus her morals wouldn't allow her to, not before she became a bride."**

**"Hey, that kind of stuff happens all the time in America. There's always one or two girls running around school pregnant."**

**Serena was about to say something when someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Who is it?" Serena asked.**

**"Lita." Came a voice from the other side. "And a few others."**

**"I don't want you to say another word about this." Serena whispered to Shina before standing up and letting the other girls in. This night was in fact a slumber party.**

**The giggling and gossip went on for hours before the tone of the girls died down. It was starting to get late and the lack of sleep was begining to get to the girls, almost like they had drunk some sake before coming. The conversation was now somber and serious.**

**"So Lita, how does Kyle's feel?" Mina chimed in as she put her arms around Lita and began to caress her body coming extremely close to the south pole.**

**Lita blushed a bit from surprise and stimulation as Mina caressed her body. But that didn't last long before she realized what had been said and forced herself out of Mina's embrace. "And what exactly is THAT suppose to mean?"**

**Serena pinched Shina on the back of her leg before she could open her mouth. Then with a stern look the two backed away from the group and acted like it was time to go to sleep.**

**Raye on the other hand didn't feel so timid. "We all know how 'friendly' you and Kyle have been over the past few weeks. Come on, it's so obvious." Mina nodded her head to everything Raye said. "Even the way you don't talk about your relationship with him gives it away. Serena talks about it all the time."**

**Lita turned her head toward Amy who simply pushed her glasses closer to her face and tilted her head down in a blush. "I would have to agree. You do seem to glow every morning after spending a night at Kyle's."**

**Lita was simply appalled. "I can't believe you guys would say such a thing. Especially you Amy." Lita looked at Serena and Shina who appeared to have somehow fallen asleep during the conversation. "Just because Kyle and I are really close doesn't mean we have sex. I mean, unlike Darien and Serena, we don't have to worry about stagatory rape! It's only natural for us to be closer…"**

**Mina shot a look at Lita that said 'you're proving nothing'. Lita sighed. "And besides, it's none of your business. I can do what ever the hell I want with Kyle!"**

**Mina crawled up behind Lita again and groped her from behind. Lita blushed. "Feels good doesn't it?"**

**Lita licked her lips and shoved her right hand between Mina's legs in return. "You would know, miss vibrator queen."**

**Mina jumped back giggling. "I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"Come on Mina, don't play dumb with me." Lita shot an evil look at Mina who returned with one in the same.**

**"Well, she does have one point." Amy said as her and Raye watched the stare fight.**

**"What's that?" asked Raye.**

**"None of us have any right to talk."**

**Raye blushed. "Heheh, you could be a little less harsh, Amy."**

**The stand off ended shortly after Amy and Raye decided to turn in. Exhausted, both Mina and Lita lied sprawled out on the floor, one on top of the other, and fell asleep.**

**Serena's feet dragged across the assfalt, as she slowly drug her feet back and forth as she followed Shina down the street. It was early, and Serena was tired.**

**"Come on Shina," Serena said. "It's way too early to be out doing this."**

**Shina stopped for a moment and looked back at Serena who was ten feet behind her due to her slower pace. "Serena it's ten o'clock, give me a break!"**

**Serena finally caught up to a stopped Shina, "Yeah, but it's a Saturday. Teenagers aren't supposed to be up this early on a Saturday. At best they sleep until noon. We are teenagers aren't we?"**

**Shina laughed. "Well, you do know on a Saturday we go shopping. And if we go shopping we have to get up early to get the sales before the old early birds get up here and take it from us!"**

**Serena shook her head back and forth. "I know, I know." She then immediately perked up, put her arm around Shina, and began walking, dragging Shina behind her this time. "Well, are we going or not?" she then asked.**

**"Of course Serena, of course."**

**Lita and Kyle were sitting on a bench in the mall. They sat there, Kyle's arm wrapped around Lita, who had her head resting on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle noticed the thin crowd walking the length of the mall, which seemed odd for a Saturday. _It is kind of early I guess…_**

**Kyle paid special attention to each person who slowly passed their bench by. He saw some purchasing groceries and other items, while others just looked and tried on everything. He laughed as he thought about some CDs he wanted to get. _I'll probably wind up spending that money on Lita._**

**Lita turned her head up at Kyle. "Pinch for your thoughts?" she asked as she pinched his leg. She had noticed that he was staring off into space.**

**Kyle immediately pulled back into reality. "Oww. No thanks. I don't need any payment." He replied as he lifted Lita's hand from his leg. "Just thinking about the peace we've had."**

**Lita was puzzled. "You don't like hanging out with me without the worry of being interrupted by some evil plan?"**

**"No, it's not that. It's just, well… I thought something would have happened since that little incident."**

**"What little incident?" Lita narrowed her eyes.**

**Kyle backed away from Lita letting her head hang free. "I thought we decided not to talk about what happened. About your death and all…" Kyle whispered the last part.**

**Lita smirked. "You were getting a little friendly with Shina back then weren't you?"**

**Kyle looked at Lita puzzled by her words. "You know it wasn't anything like that."**

**Lita let up on her stare. "I know, I was just joking. I just wanted to see the look on your face. It's so cute when your cheeks get all red like that." Lita smiled as she grabbed his right cheek and giggled.**

**Kyle took his arm off of Lita and stood up. "I think that's enough rest. Let's start moving." Kyle said before walking off.**

**Lita sat there for a moment and watched Kyle walk off. "Hey, you're not supposed to leave a girl behind!"**

**Kyle turned and motioned for her to come. Lita kept herself seated on the bench. Kyle go angry and continued to walk towards the other end of the mall; leaving Lita still sitting on the bench.**

**It wasn't long before Lita figured out that Kyle wasn't joking. She stood up and started walking in the direction Kyle had left. She couldn't see him anymore through the crowd of people at the mall.**

**"****Hey Lita, wait up!" She herd a voice from behind her call as she was walking.**

**Lita turned around and saw Serena and Shina running up after her. Shina was a ways behind Serena. Lita found that a bit strange, knowing how Serena was about mornings.**

**Lita waved. "Hey Serena." She said as Serena finally caught up with her. "What brings you guys here this early? Nothing to do?"**

**"Not really. It's just Saturday and that's the day when me and Shina go shopping."**

**"I'm glad you finally figured that out Serena. I only had to tell you four times before it finally sunk in!" Shina said as when she caught up with the pair.**

** Serena smiled. "Who me?" Lita laughed.**

**"So Lita, where's Kyle? Or did you just come here by yourself today?" Shina inquired.**

**Lita shrugged. "Well, we were taking a rest on a bench. I teased him a bit. He got embarrassed. Then mad. Then he walked off." Lita pointed in the direction she was walking before meeting the girls. "He head off that way."**

**Both Shina and Serena looked down the hall and couldn't see Kyle over all of the people in the way. "Oh." Shina stated. "Want to join us until we run into Kyle? Or should we just look for him?"**

**"No need to worry. We'll find him. He does this every now and then. He walks off and then waits for me to find him." Lita giggled. "He likes to pout when he doesn't get his way. But knowing him, he probably saw some hot girl." Lita's eyes narrowed. "And if he did… I'm gonna kill em!"**

**Kyle had been walking for a bit when he decided to stop and turn around. He had made it to the other side of the mall, and he didn't like to go inside large department stores. Looking off down the way he came he tried to find Lita, but all he could see was people he didn't know.**

**"She usually finds me by now. I wonder if she went home." Kyle began to walk back in the direction he had come. "I suppose I should go look for her. It was me who walked off after all. Oh man…" Kyle stuck his hands in his pockets and stated to walk a little slower. "She's gonna kill me!"**

**"Hey Kyle, what's up?" Kyle turned around to see Darien walking next to him.**

**"Oh, hey Darien." Kyle said as he looked up at the tallest of the Sailor crew. "What brings you to the mall all by yourself?"**

**"I could ask the same for you."**

**"I was here with Lita, but we got separated."**

**"Again. Kyle, you should know better then to leave a girl behind. Lita will kill you if she gets mad."**

**"Hey, I'll handle it. Besides, she understands. I mean, how many times have I done this before?"**

**"About five times."**

**"Try three counting today."**

**"Third times the charm."**

**"Don't give me that crap." Kyle decided to change the subject. "Now why are you here?"**

**Darien shrugged. "Well, Serena has been eying these two earrings at this jewelry store over here. And well…"**

**"You want to get them for her." Kyle said.**

**"Yeah I guess. Perhaps I'm just a little too nice."**

**Kyle threw his arm around Darien. "You know man, what she really wants is some nice… hot… sex." Kyle whispered the last part to avoid anyone else hearing him.**

**Darien's eyes lit up. "What are you talking about? She doesn't want that. I mean, she would have asked me if she did anyway."**

**Kyle shook his head. "Darien, for a guy your age, I would have thought you would know. Girls don't ask to have sex. The ones who do, just want your money anyway. The good girls don't ask, they just wait for you to take the imitative."**

**Darien eyes Kyle. "And how would you know this? A guy your age shouldn't know that much about sex."**

**Kyle smirked. "Just personal experience."**

**Darien grabbed Kyle by the shirt collar. "You're not cheating on Lita are you?"**

**Kyle grabbed Darien's hands and pushed him away. "Nothing of the sort. I'm not stupid. Wouldn't want to sign a death warrant or anything."**

**"Then you have? With her?"**

**Kyle smiled as he stood like he was a ten foot tall muscle man.**

**"Right." Darien started walking toward the jewelry store.**

**"Hey wait." Kyle called as he ran after Darien. "Why don't us too hang out for a while? We can have a little fun before I meet up with my date. Who knows, maybe Lita will have found Serena as well."**

**Darien thought for a second. "But how will I keep the earrings hidden from Serena?"**

**"That's simple. Just put it in your pocket and don't let her stick her hand down it. That is unless you fell like getting down in the mall, in front of all the people."**

**Darien looked down at Kyle. "I'm not some sick person who would kiss and what not in public like one couple I know."**

**"I thought you were there with Serena that night, and that just proved it!" Kyle slugged Darien in the arm. "That's for spying."**

**Darien eyed Kyle. They had become good friends despite the age difference. Kyle did seem mature for his age and they were both going out with Sailor Scouts, which put them together quite a bit. He put his arm around Kyle and pulled him in close. "Don't ever do that again."**

**Kyle met Darien's gaze. Gotcha!"**

**NGSilver had his head shoved into his book. He was reading passage upon passage. The books words shaped his very existence. Ever since he had first read from the book he knew that there was something special about it. He realized that the more he read from the book, the stronger his powers became.**

**He remembered how weak his powers were at first. He could barely avoid a slap from a female's hand. Yet through diligent practice and study of the book's contents he became stronger. He was able to alter the time around him to increase his speed and to force his opponents to throw their punches to his side.**

**Now, his powers had become so great that he had even surpassed that of the previous NGSilver. He knew; he was there. He could now control the destinies of other people. All it took was for him to come in contact with the person, all it took was for him to walk by the person. His powers could even work on someone who he wouldn't meet until the future. His powers over the flow of time around him, and his mastery of those powers, made him impossible to defeat in battle.**

**"But there's always a catch." He said as he read on in the book.**

**_Someone from the lineage of the one who wields such powers is immune to the said powers. Any changes in the destiny of that person's life, mother, father, or any children of the wielder, would have a direct and unstoppable effect on the wielder's own destiny. Such effect would render the powers in the first place as useless. Thus making such people immune to all attempts at altering their destiny._**

**NGSilver pulled the bookmark over the center of the current page and closed the book. He then stood up and walked over to the window of his fiftieth story office and looked out at all of the people passing his building by. Each one unwillingly under his power, and thus making all of Tokyo his.**

**"Hmm…" He started as he stared out at the noonday skyline, "it has been a lovely little hiatus hasn't it, Sailor Scouts? But, setbacks aside, I grow weary of the wait. It is time for the final trial. To see which direction this world will take down the road of time. Will I create a new world, or will the flow of time loop once again?"**

**NGSilver closed his eyes and started to hum. As he did, the sky above his companies building turned black as dark thunderheads formed above. Shortly, a lightning bolt struck the roof of the building and the clouds rolled away. He then willed himself to the rooftop **

**and was there.**

**Walking over to the smoking burn where the lightning had struck, NGSilver saw a red-hot piece of metal lying on the roof's tile. He closed his eyes again and put his hands out in front of him, and concentrated. The molten piece of metal began to take the shape of a medallion. Once finished NGSilver opened his eyes and blew upon his creation, cooling it off to a smooth gold finish. Then he picked up a bucket of water sitting next to him and doused the metal with it.**

**After finishing his alchemic experiment he picked up the medallion and looked at it shining in the sunlight. Upon it was a picture of a naked woman holding another naked woman in her grasp. The odd representation on the medallion pleased him as he remembered some of the things Lita had told him in the future.**

**"This is for you Lita." He said as he threw the medallion off of the rooftop.**

**A few moments later it smashed into the concrete only a few feet from a passerby. He was quite pleased that he hadn't been killed by what had fallen from above. He looked up for a second and then down at the hole created by the object impacting the ground. He noticed a luminance coming from the hole. Deciding it wasn't a good idea to reach his hand down the crater, he leaned his head over top of it to see down.**

**He was mesmerized by the light, drawing him nearer. Forgetting his previous decision he reached down and pulled the medallion out of the ground. He was amazed that it hadn't been injured by the impact. Unaware of the onlookers now forming a crowd around him, he examined the medallion further.**

**Finally something started to happen. The medallion began to glow red as crimson and the man holding it began to scream as lightning bolts shot out from the medallion and encased him. He winced and convulsed in pain as the medallion sucked up all of his energy. Once finished, the man fell to the ground. His eyes were dark and blank as all life had been drained from him.**

**The medallion then began to float in the air and take shape. The representation on the medallion became a reality as two sleek, metal figures formed from it. Both women well endowed and naked as they stood.**

**The two women began to eye the crowd and said, "Who wants a kiss?"**

**Almost against their will the men lined up in front of them saying many useless and derogatory comments.**

**The two smirked as they each grabbed the nearest man and gave them a kiss, instantly draining all energy from them, and threw them on the ground lifeless and dead. The other men realized what was going on, taking their female counterpart's initiative and ran.**

**Raye sat still and silent in front of the sacred fire. She had felt uneasy all morning, the dream she had had the previous night the cause of her sudden fit of anxiety. She dreamt another dream of death as she had three months prior, this time the death seemed more graphic and painful. It wasn't quite as cryptic, but then may have been more cryptic in the lack of information it gave. It only foretold of death.**

**Raye had been consulting the sacred fire to find answers for her dream all morning, but as of yet she had yielded nothing from it. She couldn't shake the feeling of an even larger evil force at work, but she wasn't sure of it. The only person who believed her was Kyle.**

**The previous three months had been quite calm for her and the other Scouts, though they knew that someone was still out there. Kyle had told them about a man who showed up and defeated Melvin; one with more power then he had seen before. Though he had felt uneasy because the man's powers were quite similar to his own.**

**The sacred fire just wasn't helping, and Raye knew it. She stood up, knowing that the other girls were at the mall, and began to walk out of the room. "I'm not getting anywhere here, might as well go have some fun."**

**She was about to slide the door open when she felt an evil presence in the room. Immediately the temperature in the room cooled. She turned around to find the sacred fire burning black. Inside the fire was a white light and she saw two figures. But just as quickly as the image came in disappeared as the flame went out.**

**Raye had finally found her answer, and she was sure that something was going on. She opened up her communicator and called Mina.**

**"What's up Raye?" Mina came from the screen on the watch.**

**"I just saw an image in the fire. Something's going to happen, and the way things always happen to us, it's going to happen at the mall."**

**"I understand. I'll make sure to keep my guard up…" Mina's voice trailed off as she looked off in a direction away from the communicator.**

**"What's going on Mina?"**

**"I think our guy is up to no good again. There's some walking metal statue sucking up people's energy."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"I'm on the south side of the mall. Call for help, I gotta go transform."**

**Raye called Lita.**

**"Something wrong Raye?" Lita called back.**

**"There's a monster at the south side of the mall. Mina's already there and I'm on my way."**

**"You think they would pick a more convenient time to attack. We're on our way."**

**Raye closed her communicator and ran out the door, grabbing some clothes on her way out. _And I was really starting to like the break._**

**Chapter 5: Danger Again **

**Kyle and Darien were walking down the long corridor that was the center of the mall. Their discussion had moved on from the typical male hormonal bragging and moved on to more sensible talk worthy of men their age. They had been walking and talking for quite some time now, stopping off in a few stores to look at some pieces of intriguing merchandise they knew they wouldn't be able to afford after spending on their significant others. In fact, they were so busy looking at a new model DVD player that they didn't even notice all of the people running down the mall corridor.**

**"So this thing can play movies of off a single CD?" Darien inquired.**

**"Well yes, but the format of the CD is different, that's how they can fit all of the information on one disk." Kyle replied.**

**"It's expensive though."**

**"Well, so is every other piece of new equipment you buy. But I know this will be big."**

**While the two men fought over their predictions of upcoming technology, the scene outside the store was much less calm. There were a lot more people running past the electronics store window then earlier and the looks on their faces was more panicked. A man stopped and leaned his body against the store's window and began to push himself upon it as if he was trying to back away from someone.**

**A short laugh came from a sleek figure in front of the man. A long silvery female inched toward the man, terror in his eyes, and kissed him. Instantly, the man fell limp and silent on the floor. The woman picked him up and threw him through the window, shattering the glass and knocking over the DVD player that the two friends were looking at.**

**Immediately, Darien knelt beside the man to check his pulse while Kyle turned to see what was going on. "What the…" Kyle was awe struck at the sight of the naked woman who seemed to beckon him toward her. He turned toward Darien who stood up and was similarly astonished.**

**"He's dead, all of his energy has been drained." Darien began. "And it's a wild guess, but I think that the show it all statue here is what did it."**

**"Great. As if someone being evil isn't enough, now we're dealing with an evil pervert!" Kyle took off his over coat and threw it at the newly classified monster. "Why don't you go do your transformation thing, and I'll keep it busy while I contact the girls."**

**"Save some for me." Darien said as he rushed off toward a secluded area.**

**On the other hand, Kyle rushed toward the monster and punched her right in its gut. The monster screamed and winced in pain as she backed away from Kyle and regained her breath.**

**"Hey Lita." Kyle called over the wrist communicator he received when Luna handed the new ones out to the girls. Kyle figured Luna thought of him as a valuable asset to use in a fight, and gave him one in a more manly color then the color the girls received.**

**"What is it Kyle?" Lita came back over. "I'm a little busy unless you can't tell."**

**"Busy?"**

**"Yeah, I'm kind of in the middle of fighting this naked female monster that was running a muck in the mall."**

**"That's funny." Kyle returned. "Because Darien and I are also in the middle of fighting a naked female monster running a muck in the mall."**

**"I'd love to help but, we've got our hands full over here. Raye is on her way and should be headed over to your side of the mall. We'll head over as soon as we are done here." Lita's face faded out of view as the screen on the communicator went black.**

**"That's great." Kyle turned his head toward the monster as she stood up on her feet again. "Looks like it's just me and you until mister fancy decides to show up."**

**"Damn!" Jupiter called bellow her breath as she was shot back after she exchanged a few fists with the monster. The walking, naked, metal, female statue had appeared out of nowhere and began sucking up the energy of unsuspecting males. Outraged by its pure boldness to walk around naked and its inept ability to kill people with a kiss, her and the other girls rushed to confront it. "This thing's good."**

**"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus yelled as she shot a thin yellow beam at the monster and watched it bounce off of its body and smash into the ceiling. "Is there nothing that can hurt it?"**

**"It's made of pure metal alloy." Stated Mercury as she typed away at her computer. "It's a new alloy that's stronger then titanium it seems."**

**"No wonder it didn't flinch when I hit it." Jupiter said as she circled the monster. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"**

**The girls watched as the lightning hit the creature and surrounded it, appearing to hold it in place for a moment. After a moment the monster lifted her arm and shot a bolt of lightning at Jupiter sending her flying into the cookie stand. She then did the same with the other scouts on hand before the energy she had consumed diminished.**

**"My god!" Shina called out as she watched the monster overpower her friends. As she watched she noticed something strange imprinted on the monster's back. **

**She ran up closer and almost met with Lita as she was thrown into the cookie stand. She ducked down behind the rubble and watched as the monster turned her back, and saw it. Half of a gold medallion was imbedded on the back of the monster.**

**_That's it!_ She thought as she watched the monster finish the other scouts. "I'll fight you the only way I can. No way am I letting you get away with hurting my friends!" Shina stood up and yelled, catching the attention of the monster.**

**_All or nothing._ She thought as she ran at the monster and slid under its legs. Then, with blinding speed she hopped up and grabbed hold of the medallion before the monster turned around. She screamed in pain as energy shot through her body from the medallion, crippling her momentarily and leaving her sprawled out on the ground.**

**"Hmm." The monster said as she picked Shina up by the collar of her shirt. "Can't be picky when such a cute meal in thrown at your feet." She said as she licked her lips and tilted her head to kiss the helpless girl.**

**"Stop right there!" called a voice from the mall's rafters as a red rose hit the monster's hand and bounced right off. She turned her head to see what was going on.**

**"I cannot allow you to take the energy of any more people!" stated Tuxedo Mask in a loud stern voice as he jumped down from the rafters and stood face to face with the monster.**

**"But who needs a girl when I can have a man!" The monster said playfully as she tossed Shina to the side and ran, arms wide open, toward Tuxedo Mask.**

**_Persistent thing._ He thought as he held his hands out in front of him and closed his eyes. "Tuxedo Flaming Bomber!"**

**The monster stopped her sprint as large flaming balls of fire shot out from Tuxedo Mask's hands toward her. She screamed in pain as each struck her and took out pieces of her body, melting them into pools of hot metal on the ground. She looked down at a giant hole in her torso and then faded away as Shina pulled the medallion from one of the pools.**

**"Where'd you learn that attack?" Shina asked as she slowly stood up.**

**Tuxedo Mask put his hand behind his head and laughed. "From the Manga, but don't tell anyone you saw it. They're not supposed to know."**

**Shina giggled. "Ok." She then looked around a bit. "Where's Kyle?"**

**"Crap! I forgot." Tuxedo Mask paused as he turned around. "He's fighting another one of those monsters at the other end of the mall."**

**"Why didn't you stay and help him?"**

**"I sensed Serena in danger and came, like I always do."**

**Shina slapped Tuxedo Mask. "You shouldn't always be trying to act like a knight in shining armor, always trying to rescue the damsel in distress."**

**Tuxedo Mask rubbed his cheek. "But I am a Knight, and you were in distress. If she had kissed you, you would be dead!"**

**Shina thought about that for a moment. "Ok, you're right. Now go help Kyle. Tell him to remove the medallion on the monster's back, that's the only way to stop it. But make sure it's melted a bit first!"**

**"Right." Tuxedo Mask ran off in the direction he had come. _Hope he's still alive._**

**Fortunately, Kyle was still alive. Unfortunately, he wasn't faring so well.**

**"Damn! Where is that badly dressed, white knight cliché?" Kyle said to no one in particular as he wiped a bead of blood off of his cheek. Thus far the only thing he has managed to do is make the monster hungrier, and barely keep himself away from its kiss.**

**"Wish I hadn't sealed the majority of my power away!" He said as he attacked the monster once more, making sure not to stay within its arm's reach for very long.**

**The monster just stood there and watched Kyle attack her, not even flinching. She tried to grab him but wasn't able to catch him before he jumped away. "Now that's what I call fast food."**

**"Tuxedo Flaming Bomber!" came a voice from one side of the corridor. Kyle watched as a mass of flaming balls hit the monster and melted her arms off.**

**"It's about time you showed up!" Kyle called as Tuxedo Mask came running up to him. "What took you so long?"**

**"Serena was in danger." Tuxedo replied. "The only way to kill these things is to remove the medallion from its back."**

**"Sounds like a job for the faster of us two." Kyle said as he ran up and grabbed a hold of the gold medallion imbedded in the monster's back. Immediately he shot back as a blast of electricity repelled him.**

**"And how do you suppose I do that?"**

**Tuxedo scratched his uncovered hair. "You have to melt some of her body. I guess you have to melt the part with the medallion to do it."**

**Kyle noticed the monster had began growing new arms. "Why don't you use that attack of yours again before she can hurt us again?"**

**Tuxedo Mask shrugged. "No can do. I can only use it twice a day, and that was my second time."**

**"Great, you really are useless aren't you?"**

**"What's that suppose to mean?"**

**"Forget it, we have more pressing things to think about!" Kyle finally said as the monster jumped on top of him and began pushing down on his chest.**

**Tuxedo threw his top and a rose at the monster only to watch the rose bounce off and the top shatter. "Yep, I am useless."**

**"Glad you see it my way." Kyle managed to get out as the monster began to crush his ribs.**

**"Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars stood at the entrance to a department store locked in the stance she took for the attack. A large ball of fire shot out from her fingers and engulfed the monster melting down on top of Kyle.**

**"Arg, Damn it!" Kyle yelled as the monster's remains dripped onto his skin burning it.**

**Tuxedo Mask quickly realized what was happening and ran over to Kyle. He grabbed the medallion out of the falling molten metal and watched as it disappeared.**

**"Shit! At least you're good for something!" Kyle called angered as he stood up and ran over to Sailor Mars who was covering her mouth in surprise.**

**"What the hell were you thinking about! That shit hurt you know! You could have killed me! I'd rather have had my energy drained by that thing then have my body melted and fried by your attack!"**

**Sailor Mars initiated defense mode. "That monster was all over you. How was I suppose to know that it was going to melt? You're as bad as the others!" Raye turned her head and pouted.**

**"Pyro." Kyle walked over to Darien who had the sense to change out of his tuxedo. "Let me see that." Kyle grabbed the medallion from Darien and studied the engraving on it. He then handed Darien a tissue. "Stop that nosebleed will you."**

**Darien took the tissue. "What do you think I am, some kind of pervert?"**

**Kyle smirked as he stuffed the medallion in his pocket. "You're a guy. Was there really any doubt?"**

**"Where's everyone else?" Raye asked after getting out of her transformation.**

**"They're at the other end of the mall." Replied Darien.**

**"Well let's go check up on them." Raye said as she ran in the direction Darien pointed. The two men soon followed.**

**"Did anyone get the license plate number on that truck that just ran me over?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she slowly regained conciousness.**

**"Well, what do ya' know. First one knocked out and last one to wake. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were loosing your touch Lita." Mina stated as she offered a hand to Sailor Jupiter, who reluctantly accepted it. "Being with Kyle all the time is making you soft."**

**"Oh really?" Jupiter questioned as she squeezed Mina's hand. "I didn't notice." She then let go and stood up on her own.**

**"Damn it Lita, I was only kidding!" Mina shouted as she tried to shake the pain off.**

**"So was I." Lita said as she transformed back. She then turned to the other three girls who were all giggling. "So, where's Kyle and Darien?"**

**"They were fighting another one of those monsters at the other end of the mall. But they defeated it some time ago. They should be back here by now." Shina spoke up.**

**"Kyle, get your ass here right this instant! You're suppose to say 'I'm right here' after I ask where you are! When your girlfriend is worried you're supposed to be right there to comfort her you know. I'm gonna kick your sorry ass all the way back home unless you show up right now!" Lita screamed.**

**Lita felt a poke to her shoulder and yelped as she jumped into Raye's arms. She turned her head toward the poke to see Kyle standing with his finger pointed here she was just standing, and the other finger ringing the junk out of his ears. **

**"Geez woman, I've been standing behind you the whole time."**

**Lita jumped off of Raye and proceded to slap Kyle. "Don't scare me like that! God, one of these days I'll get you trained. Don't know when though. You're too dense."**

**Kyle opened his mouth to retort but Lita slapped him again. "That's for trying to **

**talk back." She then slapped him again. "And that's for leaving me alone in the mall!"**

**The other girls all began to giggle at the sight of Kyle getting told, and even Darien began to chuckle a bit.**

**"Don't you even think about laughing mister. You're not gonna get away with leaving me to wake up alone like that!" Serena said as she stepped on Darien's foot and elbowed him in the gut.**

**Kyle smirked. "Looks like Lita's been giving her lessons about spouse management."**

**"You're only happy because you're not the only one getting beat up by your significant other." Darien shot back.**

**"No, I feel sorry for Chad too."**

**"What did you just say?" Raye shot daggers at Kyle.**

**"Damn, guess I should get going. Who knows when the cops will show up." Kyle said as he inched away from the group and began to run towards the exit.**

**"Wait for me." Darien said as he followed.**

**"Come back here!" Raye screamed as she made chase.**

**"Looks like they still need some more training." Serena said. Lita nodded in agreement and left with Serena to catch up with the others.**

**"Do you here sirens?" Shina asked.**

**"You must be hearing things. It happens the first few times you see those monsters." Mina stated. "C'mon, we're gonna loose them. And I hate missing a good fire fight." Mina put her arm around Shina and began walking with her to the exit.**

**"Hey Amy, you coming or not?" Mina asked as she looked back.**

**"Um, I left something in the restroom, I need to go get it. Go on with out me, I'll see you later." Amy replied.**

**"Later."**

**Amy ran off in the direction of the restroom and the other exit. _Sorry guys, I can't afford to get caught by the police. Mom would kill me._**

**"Freeze!" Came a stern voice standing behind a gun. "Nobody move, hands on your heads!"**

**Shina and Mina stopped at the door as three policemen pointed their guns in the girl's faces. "Damn." Mina cursed under her breath.**

**"Who's hearing things?" Shina asked as one of the cops put her and Mina in handcuffs.**

**"Just shut up."**

**Chapter 6: The Kiss of Judas**

**"Damn it! I can't believe we just got arrested for saving people." Mina yelled outraged as she paced back and forth in the holding cell. The others looked on at her with somber faces. Darien was holding Serena off in a corner, Shina was sitting next to Serena intently watching Mina, Raye sat next to Darien with her arms crossed pouting, and Lita and Kyle sat together on the opposite side of the cell.**

**"Don't let it get to you. It's not like they have any evidence to say we were involved. They'll set us free in no time." Darien stated as he rubbed Serena, who was still shaking from the shock of being arrested.**

**"That's easy for you to say, you don't have any parent's to answer to." Raye stated.**

**"Unfortunately, since I'm of legal age I can get brought up on a whole different set of charges."**

**"Sorry."**

**"We must have gotten sloppy over the break. We are always gone before the police arrive. Do you guys have any idea what Luna or artimse would say when they find out about this? Hell, think of all the training they'll put us through!" Mina said.**

**"Quit complaining and sit down, Mina. You're not helping anything like that." Lita stated.**

**"Well sorry for actually CAIRING about what's happening. We actually have to deal with our parents after this is over. Unlike some loose girls I know."**

**Lita jumped off of the bench and shot a look of death straight at Mina.   
"Don't you fucking start with that sex crap again!"**

**"Seems I hit a nerve."**

**"Why I…" Lita started to run at Mina before she felt Kyle grab her hand and stop her.**

**"Lita, calm down. It's ok. Let her think what she wants." Kyle pleaded.**

**Lita looked at Kyle with teary eyes. "But I…"**

**"Shhh…" Kyle placed his finger on Lita's lips. "This isn't something to ruin your friendship over."**

**Lita gave up. "Ok."**

**A few hours had passed since Mina decided to sit down. The holding cell was rather quite for that time as everyone attended to their own thoughts. Having made up with each other, Kyle was now holding Lita in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder. Raye sat and pondered upon her dream, while Serena slept in Darien's arms. It was Shina and Mina who made the most noise.**

**"I wonder why Amy ran off like she did?" Shina asked.**

**"She did say she had left something in the bathroom." Mina added.**

**"Yeah, but you think she would have left the same way we did in order to catch up with us. It's almost like she knew the cops were there and decided to leave another way."**

**"Why didn't she tell us so? It's not like Amy to keep information from us."**

**"Well, it's just a thought. I mean, she is the only one of us who didn't get caught by the police."**

**"Can't argue there." Mina said as she perked up to a sudden noise. "Hey guys, I think someone's coming."**

**Everyone looked toward the holding area door where a tall policeman had entered.**

**"Glad to see you all are awake." The policeman started. "You are all free to go."**

**"Finally." Mina stated.**

**"Heh, yeah. Your parent's have been notified and are on their way to pick you up." The man paused as he looked over the cell. "Mr. Chiba?" He asked as he looked toward Darien.**

**"That's me." Darien replied.**

**"Since you're of age it wasn't necessary to contact your family. You can leave at any time. However, I feel disappointed that you would leave such a bad influence on a group of minors like these." The policeman paused as he looked around the cell again. "Ms. Kino?"**

**"That's me." Lita replied.**

**"You don't seem to have any family to contact. However, a Mr. NGSilver has agreed to take custody of you. He is Mr. Matashi's guardian, and has requested that the both of you meet him at his place of work. A squad car is waiting outside to take the two of you." The policeman paused to survey the group one last time. "A word of advice. From now on, don't try to flee the scene of a crime. Those of you who don't have a guardian on their way may leave now." He opened the cell door.**

**Darien, Lita, and Kyle stood up and walked out of the cell. The others watched in dread as they awaited the arrival of their parents.**

**Lita stared up at the building as her and Kyle stepped out of the squad car. NGSilver's building was large and completely black. Lita was awe-struck at the way the sunlight reflected off the black marble and black tinted windows.**

**"Cool!" Lita stated as she took a deep breath then turned to Kyle. "So this is where your dad lives."**

**"For the last time, he is Not my father! Hell, up until now the only contact I had with him was a weekly check and a small note of encouragement!"**

**Lita clung onto Kyle's left arm. "I know, I just like it when you get angry. Your face is soooo cute!"**

**Kyle let out a sigh. "Shall we go now? I doubt the cop wants to wait here all day while you stare at the building."**

**"Let's!" Lita said before nudging Kyle forward. "You lead, I haven't got a clue where to go."**

**"Like I do!"**

**"Well, you are the man here."**

**"Thought you liked being in control?"**

**Lita slapped Kyle. "I told you not to talk like that when we're in public!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"Now shut your mouth and lead."**

**"Yes ma'am." Kyle reluctantly replied. _Who's mind was actually in the gutter there._**

**Kyle led Lita up to a desk where a security guard sat.**

**"May I help you?" stated the guard.**

**"We're here to see Mr. NGSilver." Kyle replied.**

**"Appointment?"**

**"We were told to come here and see him."**

**"Names?"**

**"Kyle and Lita."**

**The guard sifted through a book in order to find their appointment. "Sorry, those names are not in the schedule book for any day."**

**"Then why the hell were we called here from the police station rather then be sent home?" asked an aggravated Lita who up till now had kept quiet.**

**The guard reached his hand below the desk where he kept his hand gun. "I don't know ma'am, but if you don't have an appointment then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."**

**"Grrrr…" Lita stood stiff for a few moments as she stared daggers at the guard. Kyle placed his hand on her shoulder, but Lita brushed him off as she turned around with a "Hmpf!" She then grabbed Kyle's shirt and dragged him out of the building. "Let's go!"**

**"I can walk on my own, thanks." Kyle said as he wiggled out of Lita's grasp. He then stopped as he noticed something on the ground before him.**

**"What are you doing? The guard's going to call the cops on us if we don't hurry up and leave. That is, unless you like being locked up with me…" Lita turned toward Kyle as she inquired.**

**"And you tell me not to talk like that." Kyle stated as he picked up the letter lying on the ground and began to read it.**

**"What is it?" lita asked as she knelt down beside Kyle.**

**"It says that we should get in a limo waiting by the street for us. NGSilver will explain everything once we're inside."**

**"Are you sure it's for us?"**

**"Well, it is kind of suspicious." Kyle lifted his head from the letter and spotted something else in the distance that caught his attention. "Of course, so is a limo driver holding a sign with our names on it."**

**"What?"**

**Kyle pointed toward the street where there was in fact a limo and a driver holding their names on a board.**

**"Looks like an invite. Shall we take it?" Lita asked.**

**"If it'll move the plot."**

**"Then you first!"**

**"God, not this again!"**

**"If you're a good boy there might be a treat waiting for you later." Lita curled up next to Kyle and stared straight into his befuddled eyes.**

**"Ok…"**

**As the two walked up to the limo the driver opened the door for them.**

**Kyle waved his hands toward the door and said, "Ladies first."**

**Lita shot a playfully evil look at Kyle, then entered the limo. "Jerk."**

**Kyle turned to the driver. "Girls now a days, don't even like being treated like ladies."**

**"American influence." the driver said.**

**Kyle opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything Lita grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the limo. "Get your ass in here, Romeo!"**

**Kyle took a look around the inside of the limo after the driver shut the door. The interior was poorly lighted, leaving an unclear silhouette of the man sitting across from the two lovers.**

**The man leaned forward so that the two could barely make out his face. "Again, I have to apologize for the sudden change in plans. The fact that I'm meeting with you has to be kept secret, for your own protection."**

**"Don't you think a limo in front of your building waiting to pick us up is almost a plea for exposure?" Lita asked.**

**"Lita!" Kyle whispered. "What she meant to say was thank you for taking responsibility for her."**

**"No it wasn't." Lita shot back at Kyle.**

**"Just keep quiet. We don't want to anger him!"**

**"It's quite alright." The man stated. "You see, my employees know very little about me, and the same goes for the press. If that security guard were to have known that I was meeting you, that information would haven been leaked to the press and the both of you would be mauled by reporters. It has happened before." He paused for a moment as he pointed toward the windows. "Besides, a moving target is harder to spy on. Plus, these windows are tinted so that no light enters or exits. That's why the lighting is poor in here. Well, there's also the fact that I hate light in general." He chuckled a little to try and lighten the mood. "I forget my manners. Let me introduce myself. I am NGSilver." NGSilver bowed his head toward the two lovers, who bowed their heads back.**

**"So, why did you want to see us?" Kyle inquired.**

**The sound of scuffling came from NGSilver's end as it appeared he was looking for something. "Here." he said, throwing a large hard back book onto the floor of the limo.**

**Kyle picked it up. "What is it?"**

**"Just read a bit." NGSilver replied.**

**Flipping to a random page, Kyle began to read a book that after a few lines became very familiar to him. "How did you get this book?" He asked, remembering that it was with Melvin when the battle occurred on _The Dark Bird_.**

**"You could say it kind of 'Fell into my hands.'"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Do you remember the night when all the chaos happened in the sky?" NGSilver asked.**

**Both Kyle and Lita nodded. _All too well._**

**"Like most of the people in Tokyo, I too noticed the apparent destruction of the moon from my office window. Wanting to get a better look I decided to spend the night on the roof of my building." NGSilver paused with a sigh. "However, that spectical was just a diversion. The real commotion was the ship that came from it."**

**_This could be bad. He knows about _The Dark Bird_. What else does he know?_ Kyle thought.**

**"No one seemed to notice the battle that commenced between that ship and the Sailor Scouts. Yet I had ring side seats. I mean, the battle did take place in front of my building; which is probably why this book fell onto the roof when the ship disappeared."**

**"But what exactly does any of this have to do with us?" Lita asked, though she already had a good guess.**

**"Well Sailor Jupiter, if I may call you that, this book is the same one that enabled your lover to find Sailor Moon. Without it, and my intervention, you would be dead and Serena would still be without any of her memories." NGSilver stated matter-of-factly.**

**Lita was silent as she tried to come up with something to say. She had rehearsed her lines a hundred times, just in case someone were to ask about her relation to Sailor Jupiter. No one had ever done to until now. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen any of the Sailor Scouts, let alone be one of them."**

**NG smiled. "I knew you would say that. But it's right here, in that book. Yet, since you want to play like that, allow me to get to my actual point."**

**Lita felt a little timid sitting in the limo. Kyle wasn't much comfort for her since he was busy reading the book. "Go on."**

**"Kyle, turn to page 329 and read the third paragraph." NG directed, turning toward Kyle.**

**Kyle paused for a moment as he realized he was being spoken to. "Sure." Turning to the requested page he began to read.**

**_The summer heat fades away,_**

**_A brisk wind with golden wings._**

**_Bringing down a fall today,_**

**_And Technicolor leaves._**

**"What's that suppose to mean?" Lita asked.**

**"That's what I wanted to speak to you about." NG paused in order to make sure he had both Lita and Kyle's attention. "I have been unable to decipher it. I thought you might be able to understand it. After all, Kyle's read much of it already."**

**Kyle thought hard for meaning to the passage, but he could find none. He looked at Lita, who gave him a puzzled look in return. "We have no clue."**

**"Hmm, well it appears as we are both stuck. However, since I really have no use for **

**this book, I'll give it to you for safe keeping. Kyle might enjoy perusing its content's some more. I only ask for you to tell me if you find a meaning for that passage."**

**Kyle's eyes lit up as he finally had a chance to really look into Melvin's book. "Deal!"**

**The limo came to a stop outside Kyle's apartment complex. "Looks like we are at our destination. Thank you for your time, and stay out of trouble from now on."**

**Kyle and Lita bowed their heads to NG as they replied, "Ok." The limo then drove off, leaving to two standing alone on the sidewalk.**

**Lita looked over at Kyle, holding his new found article, and asked, "What's so special about that book?"**

**"Well, remember when Melvin abducted me?" Lita nodded. "During that time I was with him he allowed me to browse through this exact book. Everything that has happened so far is chronicled in one way or another in this book."**

**"That is special."**

**"But that isn't all. This book is also what gave Melvin his powers, and increased mine."**

**Lita's eyes lit up. "My god! Your powers ARE evil!"**

**"Thanks for the vote of confidence."**

**Lita giggled. "You're welcome."**

**"Care for some dinner?"**

**"If you're cooking, I wouldn't miss it!"**

**Kyle then led Lita into his apartment. _I can't shake this feeling that none of this is going to end well._**

**Monday morning. The sun was shining brightly upon the school grounds as Lita stood against the gate posts on the outer wall of Crossroads. She watched as other students filled into the courtyard in front of the school, but none of them interested her. She was looking for a specific pair.**

**_Looks like they will be later then usual today._ Lita thought as she noted the way the other students regarded her as they passed by. _Good thing Mina doesn't go to this school. She would have already had rumors going around about Kyle and me._ Lita sighed.**

**It wasn't too long before Lita finally found the pair she was looking for. Both dragging their feet like a pair of inseparable twins, Serena and Shina walked up to their waiting friend. "You two look enthused to be here today. I take it things didn't go well at home?"**

**Serena looked up at Lita with blood shot eyes, which, as she grabbed a hold of Lita, began to well up. "Mom grounded me for a week. No sweets, no friends, no Darien." With that last statement Serena began to cry.**

**Shina chuckled a little before addressing the inquisitive look Lita gave her. "Same goes from me as well. I think I got the bad end of the stick here. I have to sleep in the same room as her and her constant whining about not being able to see Darien. She's been a nervous wreck all weekend! I couldn't even sleep because of her crying."**

**Lita tried to pry herself out of Serena's death grip but wasn't successful. "I see what you mean." She said, before mouthing the words help me.**

**"Come on Serena. We're going to be late for school." Shina grunted as she yanked Serena away from Lita.**

**"But I don't want to go to class. I want to see Darien." Serena stated between sniffles.**

**"Serena," Shina started in a commanding voice, "if you're not at school mom's gonna make it three weeks!"**

**"THREE WEEKS!" Serena cried out as she jumped to her feet. "I'm gonna be late! Can't miss class! On no!" She then ran off toward the building. Shina followed a few steps behind her, until she noticed Lita wasn't following.**

**"Hey Lita, are you coming?" Shina called back.**

**"I'll be up in a few minutes. I'm still waiting for someone." Lita replied.**

**"Oh ok." With that said Shina made her way to class.**

**Lita clenched her stomach and fell to her knees. "Uhhh… I don't feel so good." She pulled herself to her feet and ran toward a set of bushes. Once there she knelt down and began to spew her guts out. _Perhaps I should go home._ **

**It was lunch time at the private school Kyle attended. Most of the students were eating in their classrooms because of the colder weather, but not Kyle. He sat under the shade of a tree out in the courtyard watching a small group of girls talk and giggle as they made their way across the courtyard.**

**"First day in a while Lita hasn't made a lunch box for me." Kyle said to no one in particular. Knowing that there wasn't very many people outside and that most of the students had very little grasp of the English language, Kyle preferred to talk to himself in English. "I guess she's still a little on edge about the whole jail thing. Well, and Mina's been bugging her as well about our sex life."**

**Kyle opened the top of his lunchbox, which he prepared himself, and frowned. "I'm starting to miss the cuteness of her lunchboxes. All I had time to make this morning was a couple of sandwiches."**

**"That would be a perfect lunch if you were in America." Mina stated in English.**

**Kyle, startled, slammed his lunchbox shut and looked up at the blond. "S'up Mina?" Kyle asked in Japanese, trying to mask what he had been doing.**

**Mina plopped down next to Kyle. "Don't try to cover it up. You're not the only one at this school who can speak English you know."**

**"You seem to speak it well. How'd you learn?"**

**"Living in England for a while kind of helps. Of course, I don't know anyone else here who I can practice with."**

**"What do you think you are doing now?"**

**"Practicing."**

**"And who with?"**

**"The boyfriend of the girl I keep bugging about their sex life." **

**Startled, Kyle asked, "Just how long have you been listening to me?"**

**Mina replied with an evil grin. "Oh, not long."**

**"Stop trying to fool me. You know that isn't possible."**

**"Aww, but I like poking fun at people."**

**"Yeah, that's why you and Lita are at odds with each other."**

**"I'm just kidding. Besides, if she's getting that angry then it has to be true." Mina leaned in closer to Kyle while she waited for his reply.**

**"All of this coming from the girl who's dating twenty guys." Kyle stated, his tone cold and callused.**

**Mina started to laugh. "Where did you hear that nonsense?"**

**Kyle closed his eyes and replied with no change in his tone. "Who needs to hear when they can see it with their own eyes."**

**"Keep your voice down. No one is suppose to know." Mina whispered before she showed her anger. "And where do you get off saying things like that about me anyway?"**

**Kyle smirked. "To prove my point. And by the sound of your voice, I believe it's just been proved."**

**Mina was confused. "What point?"**

**"Lita doesn't like having her private sex life talked about, and neither do you apparently."**

**"Ouch….."**

**Kyle opened his eyes to see Mina staring at the ground. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I really don't care what anyone says about us. It doesn't matter to me. However, it matters to Lita. And with it coming from a friend like you, it really has to hurt. Like I said before, this isn't something to loose your friendship over."**

**Mina looked up at Kyle with remorse in her eyes.**

**"And besides, if Lita gets angry, she's going to take it out on me. Now we don't want that, do we?" Kyle smiled as Mina shook her head and began to laugh. "There, that's more like it. So why don't we try being friends?"**

**"Ok."**

**Kyle opened his lunch box again and stared at the food inside. He then looked over at Mina. "You've been eyeing my food for a while. Did you forget yours again?"**

**"Possibly…"**

**Kyle broke apart half of one of his sandwiches and handed it to Mina. "Here."**

**Mina looked at the sandwich. "Peanut butter and grape jelly. I don't know if I can handle something that simple."**

**Kyle took the sandwich back. "You don't have to eat it."**

**Mina snatched the sandwich out of Kyle's hand before he could put it away. "I was just kidding!"**

**"We're speaking in English, I take everything to be literal in meaning."**

**"Baka!" Mina exclaimed before returning her gaze to the sandwich. She took a bite out of it and began to chew. "Yep, definitely American."**

**Mina and Kyle talked some more over their lunch. It was very refreshing for the two to practice their English.**


End file.
